Captivated
by contagiously
Summary: At twelve years old, Bella fell in love with Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward Cullen was her older sister's boyfriend. AH. Fluff. Vignettes of a girl's first crush.
1. First Meeting

Originally this was going to be a oneshot, but I think it reads better as short chapters. The rest will be up within the next day or so.

Story was inspired by a prompt from **famouslyso **at http: // community [.] livejournal [.] com/forkshighschool

Thanks to **lts929 **for the pre-reading and suggestions.

* * *

I remember the first time I laid eyes on Edward Cullen.

It was 1998 and I was in the seventh grade at Forks Middle School.

I don't remember it was sunny or overcast, but let's be honest it was Forks so it was probably raining, or what clothes I had on. But I can vividly remember what it was like to look into those brilliant green eyes.

It had been the second week of school and I stood waiting by the flagpole to be picked by my sister, Bree.

Perfect in every way Breanna. With her beautiful flowing locks of chestnut hair and perfectly straight blinding white teeth, she put my short dull brown hair and metal filled mouth to shame every day of my life.

"Bella! Over here!"

I looked up from the ground, what I usually did when I waited so no one would bother trying to talk to me.

"Bella, come on, I got us a ride home!" Bree shouted out from down the sidewalk, attempting to be heard over the noise of dozens of kids impatiently ready to get away from school.

I pulled the straps of my backpack up on my shoulders and hurried to meet her.

"Where's Victoria?" I asked after glancing around and not seeing the two-toned beat up station wagon that her best friend drove.

"Oh she went home, we're going with Edward."

"Edward?" I questioned. "Who is Edward?"

"That's Edward," she sighed dreamily as she pointed across the lot to the silver car that looked newer than the one our father drove.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the car.

"We're not supposed to ride with strangers," I hissed at her as she reached for the door handle.

Bree rolled her eyes at me and dropped my hand and climbed into the front seat.

I stood there contemplating for a few seconds before I hesitantly opened the back passenger door and climbed in.

"Edward this is my little sister Bella. Bell, this is Edward."

When I finally looked forward I let out a small gasp as I stared directly into the face of the cutest boy I had ever seen. Cuter than Michael Newton, who everyone in my class had a crush on. Even cuter than Leo in _Titanic_.

"Hi," managed to squeak out of my mouth before I blushed and glanced out the window.

"Hi," he replied with a smile before turning forward and starting the car.

I watched the cars out the window as we made our way out of the parking lot.

"Bella, we're going to the diner for ice cream first," Bree explained as I noticed we had passed the street that would take us home.

"Fine," I mumbled as I tried to take a surreptitious look at Edward.

"But you can't tell dad."

"What?"

My brows furrowed as I tried to understand what she was saying.

"You know dad won't let me date, and he'd never let us go in a car with someone he hasn't met…"

I nodded at her words and waited for her to continue.

"So I'll buy you a ice cream as long as you keep your mouth shut, k?"

I thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Thanks Bell!" she cheerfully exclaimed as she turned back in her seat.

I watched her turn up the radio and listen for a second before punching buttons on the radio. When she reached her favorite station she squealed in delight and turned the volume up. Bree was so preoccupied with her lip synching that she didn't notice Edward's cringe at her choice of music.

When we got to the diner, with Bree chattering a mile a minute about something that happened at school, I kept my eyes on Edward. I was paying so much attention to him that I didn't notice a chair right in my path and I managed to stumble.

A warm hand reached out and grabbed my arm before I could fall to the ground.

"Thanks," I murmured as Edward looked me over to make sure I was okay, before dropping his hand.

"Don't worry Edward," Bree laughed. "She does that all the time."

My face flushed red as I climbed into the booth to sit by the window.

Once we had ordered, I pulled my backpack up beside me and grabbed my book.

"What are you reading?" Edward asked curiously as he leaned across the table for a better look.

"Romeo and Juliet."

He sputtered. "Isn't that ninth grade reading?"

I nodded. "So?"

"So… aren't you in middle school?"

I nodded again. "Yeah?"

"Bella likes to read," Bree explained with a shrug. "Edward, Victoria said we could all get together at her house this weekend to have the movie marathon. We were thinking of renting My Best Friend's Wedding and Clueless of course…"

With a roll of my eyes, I tuned her rambling out and focused on the words in front of me but couldn't help smirk when I noticed the bored look on Edward's face.


	2. Confession

Story was inspired by a prompt from **famouslyso **at http: // community [.] livejournal [.] com/forkshighschool

Thanks again to **lts929 **for the pre-reading and suggestions.

* * *

I remember the first time Edward Cullen met my father.

Edward had come over after school to work with Bree on a science project. They were making bottle rockets out of plastic liter soda bottles that they would launch in class.

As I set out left over pizza slices on the table for us, I watched Edward scrutinizing the plastic and tape like his life depended on it.

"…and now she wants us to call her _Tori_ because that girl on 90210 is named Tori and it's the first famous person that has had the same name as her. Isn't that ridiculous, I mean the show isn't even very good, at least anymore... Edward?"

"Huh?" he groaned as he looked up from the bottle in his hand.

"Did you hear what I was saying?"

"Uh yeah," Edward stammered and I had to hold my hand over my mouth to cover my giggles.

"90210," I prompted so only he could hear.

He gave me a look of appreciation before turning to Bree with the cutest smirk I'd ever seen.

"I don't watch that Bree, you know how my parents are about tv," he lied smoothly.

She paused for a second and then cringed. "Oh, right. I'm sorry."

The blaring of the phone ringing caused everyone to turn towards the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" Bree sang as she jumped up from her chair and ran to the other room.

"Thanks."

"No problem," I muttered as I pulled pieces of pizza apart on my plate.

"Your dad might consider limiting your sister's time in front of the tv."

My head shot up in surprise at hearing Edward's voice. It took me a second to comprehend that he had spoken… to me. My face flamed with heat and I wouldn't have been surprised if I looked like a tomato.

"Don't most people your age watch tv?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound naïve.

"Well yeah," he stammered. "I've just never met anyone who gets… whatever they want."

"Well, he um -- he hasn't really told us what to do, ever since…" my voice trailed off and I wondered what possessed me to bring up my mother. I didn't talk about her to my best friend Angela or counselors I was forced to see, or even dad and Bree.

"Your mom?" he finished for me.

I shut my eyes tight and hoped no tears would escape. When I opened them and looked at Edward his expression was one of pity.

"Good luck with your project," I said as I tried to distract myself with picking up my homework on the table, and not on the pain I felt of being without a mother the last six years.

"Thanks Bella."

After spending a few hours in my room listening to broody chick rock, I heard the crunching of gravel as dad's police cruiser drove into the driveway. I tossed the books off my lap and climbed out of bed toward the window to confirm my assumption. My eyes widened when I realized that Edward's car was still in front of the house.

Ripping my headphones to the ground I raced down the stairs just in time to see dad standing in the front hallway with one hand on his hip.

"What's going on here?" he bellowed into the living room where Edward and Bree were still working on their project. Well Edward was, Bree had flipped on the television and had her feet up on the couch.

"Nothing dad," Bree huffed in annoyance.

"Who is this?" he asked as he pointed to Edward.

I tried to hold in a chuckle when I saw Edward's face go white. He stood up from beside the coffee table and walked to dad with his eyes flickering every so often to the front door.

"Edward, this is my dad," Bree said with a wrist flick between the two. "Dad, this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan," Edward stammered as his face slowly regained color.

Dad gave him a cold stare, which seemed to last a lifetime, and gave a acknowledging grunt. "Bree, we'll talk about visitors once your friend leaves. Go find the takeout menus and help Bella find something you want to eat."

Dad took one last look at Edward before huffing in annoyance and maneuvering around me to climb the stairs.

"Well that went well," Bree said with a laugh. Once we heard the door slam shut she added, "Good thing I didn't tell him you were my boyfriend!"

Edward glared at her before they walked back into the living room, while I was frozen in place as I took in her words.

"That looks good Edward!" Bree's squeal could be heard from across the room as leaned down from her place on the couch and threw her arms around his neck.

"Are we going to be finished soon?"

"I think so."

I couldn't help but wonder what it would like to be that close to Edward. I recalled the nice scent from his car and I wondered if that was what he smelled like. Then I wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

"Bella! Go find those menus and bring them out please!"

And then I remembered that he was _Bree's boyfriend_.


	3. Savior

For as long as I could remember I'd been a klutz. Nothing too serious, but enough to make sure to stay stocked up on bandaids and ice packs for cuts and bruises. On occasion I'd run down the stairs too fast and twist my ankle. Or run into a glass door and I'd have to deal with a goose egg on my forehead.

Until the day I cut my hand trying to help Bree make dad's surprise birthday dinner.

"It won't stop bleeding!" I cried out in pain as I watched the warm, red liquid slowly gushing out of the wound in my flesh.

"Put it under the cold water!" Bree shouted from across the room where she held the phone to her shoulder. "Dad's not answering the page," she muttered as she hopped back and forth anxiously.

"Do you think I need to go to the hospital?" I asked as tears slowly clouded my vision.

"I don't know! You know blood makes me sick. Is it _that _bad? I can't look or I might throw up!"

I bit my bottom lip as I pulled my hand out of the ice cold water and watched the blood start to seep out of my palm.

"It's still bleeding," I muttered to myself as I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"Oh thank god!" Bree exhaled in relief.

"What?"

"Edward's here! I forgot he was coming to drop off that movie… he can take us to the hospital."

I continued to worry my lip as I pulled my hand out of the water again and noticed it continued to bleed.

"Edward, Bella needs to go to the hospital. She cut her hand and it won't stop bleeding."

Edward strode into the kitchen and reached for my frozen, wet hand. I watched as he reached for a dish cloth and confidently wrapped it tightly around the cut.

"Just keep pressure on it, okay?"

I nodded and followed them out the door.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in the empty waiting room of the emergency room with dirty yellow walls and worn plastic chairs.

Bree was down the hall trying to reach dad on the phone while Edward sat next to me tapping his fingers on his knee.

"Can you distract me?" I asked anxiously.

"How?"

"I don't know… It just really hurts."

"Um okay…" he stammered before clearing his throat. "Do you, um, did you finish the book you were reading?"

"Which one?"

"Romeo and Juliet?"

I nodded and winced when the bloody cloth pulled on the cut.

"I finished that a while ago. It was okay… I didn't understand some things but I liked reading it more than the movie."

Edward chuckled. "Are you sure you're twelve?"

"Why?"

"You just… you don't seem like most twelve year olds."

I wondered if I should ask him what he meant by that, but a friendly looking nurse in pink floral scrubs walked in holding a chart.

"Isabella? Dr. Cullen will see you now."

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked as I glanced between the nurse and Edward.

"My dad," he offered with a shrug. "He'll fix you right up. I promise."

"Alright…"

I'd never liked seeing doctors, but in me knew that Edward was right, and everything would be fine.


	4. Last Time

Sorry the last one was so short. Next chapter will be the last. Just needs some fine tuning and I'll have it up. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Back when I was twelve years old I thought my sister was the luckiest girl in the world.

I envied her every day of my life. For getting to spend six more years with our mother than I did, for not having to deal with braces, retainers and headgear, for just _knowing _how to be _girly_. But the day that sticks out most in my mind is the day she got to go to Prom with Edward Cullen.

Bree had gotten money from Charlie and we had gone with Victoria after school to pick out dresses for the junior/senior prom. She had picked out a beautiful pink dress with sequins, and a full tulle skirt. I would have never been able to pull it off but she looked like a princess.

And as she got ready upstairs in her room, I sat in the living room with my video tapes set for my Buffy marathon.

When the door bell rang I leapt to my feet to answer. I couldn't wait to see what Edward looked like in his tux.

Everything I imagined wasn't half as good as reality.

"Hi Bella," Edward said with a smile as he pushed the door open and walked around my stunned frame.

"Hi," I mumbled as I quickly shut the door and shuffled back into the living room.

I remember tuning dad out as he gave Edward the third (and fourth and fifth) degree about how late they could be out and how he would have people patrolling for drunk drivers and how he gave them the description (and license number) of Edward's car .

And then suddenly it was just the two of us sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

"What are you up to tonight Bella?"

"Watching Buffy. I don't like to stay up late on school nights so I tape it."

Edward nodded and awkwardly fiddled with the plastic box holding the white carnation wrist.

I grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch and muted the volume during the obnoxious "Mellow Yellow" GAP commercial.

"Isn't there a dance at your school tonight too?"

"Yes," I groaned in annoyance. "Angela isn't allowed to go. And even then I wouldn't want to stand around while people listen to that stupid Men in Black song and watch all the girls crying in the bathroom."

Edward sniggered and tried to cover it with a cough.

"Right."

After a beat, the discussion was closed and I was glad that the commercial break was over and I could turn the volume back up.

"Vampires are cool," Edward stated when the closing titles scrolled across the screen.

The helpless look on his face as he tried to engage me in conversation was priceless and I chuckled.

"Yeah. I think so too."

"Why do you think they have to go to sleep if they're dead?" he asked as he starred at the television with a wrinkled brow.

"They don't sleep," I stated with conviction. "They just can't be in the sunlight."

"Right," he muttered as he awkwardly pulled at his lapels.

"What's wrong?"

"The tux… I… it's kind of uncomfortable."

"Well, you look nice," I offered shyly. He paused and lifted his gaze from the buttons on his jacket to give me a smile.

"Thanks."

"Okay!" Bree screeched as she tromped down the staircase. "I'm ready! Let's go! Let's go! We're going to be late."

I watched as Edward stood up from the couch and wiped his hands across the legs of his pants before grabbing the plastic corsage box. From the couch I had the perfect vantage to see Bree scrunch her nose in contempt at the small white flower.

"It's not pink," she groused as he carefully strapped it onto her wrist.

I watched dad take pictures of them in front of the door and then them scurrying out before he could lecture them again on teen drinking and driving statistics.

After watching an episode of Dawson's Creek, and wondering if any teenagers actually talked like the characters did, I fell into a restless sleep on the couch.

I woke up in utter darkness at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

I recoiled at the noise and climbed out from under the blanket that had been tossed over me and peered into the hallway.

"What are you doing up?"

Shrinking back against the wall, I just shrugged.

I looked at the tearstained face of my sister and wondered what could have happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward," she huffed in exasperation. "We broke up."

I couldn't help the loud gasp at her admission.

"What!?" I cried. We both cringed at the volume of my voice. "Why?"

"Because, he's dumb!" she sulked. Softer, she added, "…I don't know."

I walked down the hall and picked up a box of tissues and handed them to her to wipe her sniveling face.

"Thanks," she muttered.

I stood waiting, wondering if she'd tell me what really happened.

"He just… He never listened. He didn't get the pink orchid I wanted for my corsage, he didn't listen when I told him we don't like Jessica Stanley."

"Wait-- what does this have to do with Jessica?"

She cleared her throat and dabbed the tissue at her eye.

"You know how Tori and I hate Stanley, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, she was at the dance… and she had the same dress as me but in blue. Like she was totally trying to copy me!" she ranted. "And then, she was sitting over in the corner and Edward… Edward asked her to dance!"

My face must have scrunched up in confusion because Bree gave me an exasperated groan.

"Edward danced with Jessica! But he was my date!"

"I'm sure he was just trying to be nice," I said.

"Shut up Bella!" she suddenly shrieked, before dramatically wiping the black running makeup under her eyes. "You…you just, you don't know anything!"

I watched her run up the stairs in a huff and was surprised when dad's face didn't pop into the hallway after the aftershock of Bree's tantrum.

I wondered if maybe she was right. But thinking about Edward and how nice and sweet he'd been to me, I knew I wasn't wrong.

I knew that Bree was overreacting, and she probably didn't even like Edward as much as she said she did.

I knew that Edward was better off without Bree.

I knew I would miss Edward being around, a lot. And it was only then that I realized I never even told him goodbye.


	5. Reacquainted

This is the end, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

I always wondered if I'd ever see Edward Cullen again. I would seek him out whenever I'd be with Bree and her friends. I looked for him during her graduation ceremony and was sorely disappointed every time I never found him.

I thought maybe I'd run into him at the Thriftway, or maybe he'd be visiting his dad at the hospital in one of my epically klutzy moments. But I never expected it to be the first day back from spring break.

In my classroom.

As my teacher.

I had gotten to the room early, nervous that I would be in the wrong one, since the TA had sent three room change emails since I registered for the class. I switched between doodling in the margins of my notebook and taking sips from my venti iced caramel macchiato to waste time before class began.

A stack of books dropping to the table brought my attention to the front of the class when I was gazing into the dazzling emerald eyes I had admired in my childhood.

I suddenly panicked and wondered if I could escape the room without anyone noticing. The piercing ring through the sound system made decision for me.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is section AB for PSYCH 101. If you're looking for an add code stay after and I'll see what I can do."

I looked down at my schedule and furrowed my brow in confusion. I had the right section but Edward was definitely not listed as my TA.

Someone's hand shot up at the front of the room and Edward's melodious laugh rang out throughout the room.

"Yes?"

"Um, it says on my schedule that section AB is supposed to be taught by Whitlock?"

Edward gave a smirk that made it seem like he was hiding something.

"Don't worry, you're in the right room."

And just like, it seemed like the entire room sighed in relief.

"Jasper got stuck in Texas and wasn't able to get back in time. I'm just filling in for the day."

I said a silent thanks to whoever was listening as I tried to hunch down in my seat and hope he wouldn't recognize me.

"Here's your syllabus, I assume you all can read so we don't have to do that whole, out loud thing and then you can take off."

The papers were handed out to the students on the left side of the room and I tapped my foot nervously as they were shuffled from person to person.

As people started to stand Edward cleared his throat.

"Oh! Let me just get attendance and then you all can go."

I slammed my head into my open palm, garnering the attention of the students beside me. I waited anxiously as names were called and watched as Edward kept his head focused on the sheet in front of him as people called out "here" or "present." Until he got to my name.

"Isabella _Swan_?"

"Present."

Edward's head shot up and he glanced around the room quickly before his eyes settled on my face. The look of shock and recognition passed over his features before he shook himself and continued on.

"Okay thanks guys, Jasper will be back on Wednesday… check your email cause he might send something out."

I picked up my coffee cup and notebook and stuffed it under my arm.

I was almost out the door when I felt a hand at the crook of my elbow.

"Bella?"

I spun around slowly and smiled nervously.

"Edward."

"It is you," he breathed in amazement.

"Yep." I wanted to face palm myself again for being so articulate. And I cursed myself for sleeping in, since it meant my hair was up in a messy bun and I had threw on a ratty UW t-shirt, shorts and flip flops before racing to campus.

"Wow. You're-- all grown up."

This time I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Until I saw Edward's gaze lingering at my chest. I gave a silent thanks for finally growing some curves and that the years of metal in my mouth had paid me with beautifully straight teeth.

"Of course I have Edward, it's been six years."

I turned to toward the door and muttered, "I need to get to class."

Edward's laugh halted my movements and I spun around in confusion.

"Bella, your next class wont be for at least a half an hour."

"Oh, right."

"Do you want to get some coffee?" he asked and I couldn't help watch as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair.

"I, uh, um --" I stammered before holding up the half full plastic cup in my hand.

"Oh right," he laughed. "Well, where is your next class?"

I thought for a second before realizing being in the vicinity of Edward Cullen had fried my brain and it would be faster to get the stupid schedule out of my notebook.

"Um, it's in Thomson over by the HUB."

The blinding smile Edward gave at my response made me weak at the knees.

"Walk with me then? We can catch up a little bit."

"Um, okay."

We walked out the doors and trekked leisurely down the brown brick pathway of the quad.

"So this is your first year?" he asked curiously.

"Yep. You're a grad student?"

Edward nodded as we walked around the group huddled in the middle of the walkway.

I took a few surreptitious glances Edward's way and couldn't help but marvel at his appearance. His shoulders had broadened and I'm sure he'd added a few inches to his frame, though it seemed like so much more. His face had matured, his jaw line sharpening and covered in a light stubble, but he was as gorgeous as I remembered.

As I chanced another looked over at Edward, I stumbled on a raised brick in the path and braced myself for a fall. But it never came.

"Same ol' Bella," Edward murmured in amusement.

I huffed in annoyance. "I've gotten better, I'll have you know."

A smile played on his lips as he gave me a placating nod.

"This is my favorite part of campus," I said suddenly, attempting to break the silence between us.

"The quad?"

"Yeah. I mean besides the uneven bricks, that are out to get me… It's pretty all year round but with the cherry trees in bloom, it's especially…" I took a breath and attempted to control my nervous chatter. "It's pretty."

"It is," he replied softly.

The rest of the walk, Edward and I spoke of the campus and the weather and it wasn't until we had sat down at a table that he brought up the subject we were both likely thinking of.

"So, um, how is Bree?" Edward stammered nervously.

"She's great," I replied and couldn't help but laugh. Edward's eyebrow shot up in question and I took a sip of my coffee before speaking.

"She's as flighty as ever… She dropped out of school you know? She was down at Berkley but she took her tuition money, got an apartment and I don't even know what she does."

Edward shook his head, but a smile graced his lips.

"Charlie was pissed for a really long time. But school wasn't for her and she has a job and a place to live. She's happy."

"Good."

After acknowledging the pink elephant in the room I felt so much lighter, except for the fact that Edward had asked me here and he was barely speaking.

"So…"

I bit my lip and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said with an exhale.

"Excuse me? What for?"

"For being this socially inept asshole."

I laughed. I opened my mouth to speak but he started rambling.

"I was just so surprised to see you. I mean, I saw your name on the list and then I saw you. And you're just, you're beautiful Bella. Stunning. And now I feel like a creeper because I knew you when you were little. But you're certainly not _little _anymore…"

I couldn't help the laugher that escaped me and I had to reach out and touch Edward on the arm to stop his practically incoherent speech.

"Edward?"

He took a deep breath and suddenly I felt his hand take mine and our fingers intertwined.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?"

I couldn't stop the grin from taking over my face. I made him wait it out for a second and I tried to school my face into a mask of indifference.

"Well that depends."

"On?" he asked nervously as his hand squeezed mine.

"Well…In high school-- Did you um, did you sleep with my sister?"

Edward eyes widened in surprise and he pulled his hand away from mine.

"No Bella--no," he stuttered as he shook his head.

I gave his foot a quick tap with my own and laughed. "I didn't think so, I just wanted to check."

He exhaled in relief and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Yes Edward, I'll have dinner with you." I reached the pocket of my shorts and handed him my cell phone.

"Here," I said as I handed over my phone. "Put you number in."

He entered the numbers and handed it over. I hit 'send' on his name and a few seconds later heard the chirp of his phone.

"Now you have my number."

I cleared the screen on my phone and my eyes widened when I took in the time.

"I have to go! My class starts in five minutes."

Edward nodded and I stood wondering how we should say goodbye. A handshake seemed too formal and stuffy, but we had sat here comfortably holding hands after only being reacquainted for less than an hour.

Before I could over think it, I leaned in quickly and pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth. I pulled away before he even had a chance to react. I waved with my free hand and gave him a smirk.

"See you later Edward."

"Bye Bella."

The smile never left my face the entire day. And when my phone beeped later that night with a message from Edward I realized my face hurt from smiling so much. But I didn't care. Because I finally knew what Edward Cullen smelled like. And what it was like to kiss him.

And I couldn't wait to do it again.


End file.
